


Wishes Not Needed

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [46]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.Written for doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: wish.





	Wishes Not Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: wish.

Driving home after Rose’s birthday party, the Doctor asked the question that had been burning in his mind for the past few hours. 

“What’d you wish for?”

“Hmm?” Rose was distracted as she finished a text.

“When you blew out your candles.”

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, love, tell me,” he wheedled, giving her the look that often got him what he wanted. 

“Nuh uh, I'm not supposed to tell,” she chided, smiling sweetly. “But I really didn’t wish for anything.”

“Why not?”

“I have everything I want.” She placed a hand on his thigh. “I don’t need anything else.”

The Doctor beamed.


End file.
